happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Tiger Bomb
Internet Season: 1 Episode: 1 Writers: Warren Graff Alan Lau Kenn Navarro Ken Pontac Brad Rau Director: Brad Rau Episode list: Action Series: Ka-Pow! Previous Ka-Pow! Episode: N/A Previous W.A.R. Journal Episode: N/A Next Ka-Pow! Episode: Three Courses of Death Next W.A.R. Journal Episode: Operation: Treasure (unaired) Operation: Tiger Bomb is the first episode of the W.A.R. Journal story line and is the first episode of the action spin off Ka-Pow!. Roles Starring Roles *Flippy *Tiger General Supporting Roles *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom *Tiger Soldiers Plot The episode begins as Flippy and his team of commandos prepare to infiltrate a jungle base of the Tiger Army. After overlooking the area with binoculars, Flippy gives the orders to move out. Both Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom take out patrols around the base, while Flippy infiltrates the base under the guise as a pizza boy. When Flippy opens the pizza box, it is revealed that he has replaced a slice with a throwing knife. He appears to grab and throw his knife at the General, however, it is revealed that he's accidentally thrown a slice of pizza by mistake. His cover blown, Flippy is forced to flee. While fleeing, Flippy manages to grab and throw his knife at his pursuers, but instead hits a hidden Sneaky, managing to distract the soldiers following him. Mouse then throws a bomb into the base, scaring off the soldiers who were chasing Flippy. The bomb rebounds off the pizza the General is holding, covering it with melted cheese, and lands back in Mouse's hands. While Flippy tries desperately to remove his knife from Sneaky's torso, Mouse runs to Flippy for help, since the cheese from the pizza is causing the bomb to stick to his hands. Flippy manages to remove his knife from Sneaky, and cuts off the fuse to the bomb. Unfortunately, Flippy has also managed to cut Mouse in half at the waist, revealing his arsenal of explosives. The fuse from the bomb, which had flown into the air after being cut off, lands on the explosives, creating a large explosion. Flippy survives the explosion, but Mouse is nothing more than a few body parts and Sneaky's corpse has been severely burnt. As enemies close in, Flippy hides in Sneaky's burnt corpse. While the soldiers survey the damage of the explosion, Flippy flips out for the first time. He emerges from Sneaky's body, using Sneaky's ribcage, one of his femurs, and a soldier's teeth, stomach and intestines as weapons to kill all soldiers and start a fight with the General. After a long and bloody fight, during which Flippy has his hands cut off, Flippy manages to kill the General by ripping open his stomach with his hand stubs,laughing at manical voice and crushing the General under a falling log. He later visits another Tiger Army base in the middle of a lake carrying a pizza box. He opens the box to reveal the General's crushed face, now resembling a pizza, while laughing manically. Deaths #A Tiger Soldier is pulled through barbed wire by Sneaky's tongue. #A Tiger Soldier is blown up by one of Mouse Ka-boom's bombs, disguised as an apple. #Mouse Ka-Boom is accidentally cut in half by Flippy's Bowie knife. #Sneaky is stabbed by Flippy's knife, then dies when the bomb explodes. #A Tiger Soldier is disembowled by Flippy, who uses Sneaky's ribcage as a weapon. #7 Tiger Soldiers are killed when Flippy shoots teeth at them ala a machine gun. #The Tiger General is flattened by a large, falling log. Goofs #The insignia on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Despite missing two slices, the pizza has all eight slices when the Tiger General holds up the pizza to deflect Mouse's bomb. #After Flippy has his hands cut off, he loses the knife wound to his stomach. It reappears when he attacks the second base. Trivia #This is the first episode of Ka-Pow! #This is now available in HD on YouTube. #The Tiger General's face getting cut off and made into a pizza could be a self reference to the Third Strike commentary where the show creators called Giggles "Pizza Face" after it got chopped off in Class Act. #The first time Flippy flips out he is in fight-or-flight mode, however in normal episodes he flips out more commonly. #When Flippy's name is being wrote at the end, the text "Flippy mins Death" quickly highlights. Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Episodes Category:Ka-Pow! Episodes